1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to snow skis and sled devices, and more particularly to adjustable attachment means for connecting a pair of snow skis to a sled, backpack frame, or carrying frame apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been prior attempts to convert snow skis into stretchers and sled devices for the transporting of injured skiers, knapsacks, and other items. Such prior art devices are typified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,203,909; 2,314,293; and 2,316,456. However, none of these prior art structures utilize the ski bindings present on the skis. Instead, they require additional specialized hardware to connect the backpack frame or stretcher frame to a pair of skis, or to connect an equipment carrier to the skis.
Normally snow skis are only used for their intended purpose, namely, with ski boots to ski over the snow. At other times snow skis are stored as they are not useful for other purposes. Moreover, in view of the ever increasing desire to conserve energy, the use of snow skis is becoming even less frequent, especially in those areas where persons are required to travel long distances to reach satisfactory downhill ski facilities.
It is desirable then to make snow skis a multi-purpose leisure item, as currently there is no satisfactory manner by which conventional snow skis, whether of the downhill or cross-country variety, can be easily converted into a temporary equipment carrier or sled device.